


Treat

by Random_Soul



Series: Short And Sweet [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Aaron Burr was told to treat himself.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Short And Sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737271
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series that I update randomly and will be short little ideas.

Aaron stopped by the store on the way home. He knew that they were low on some things and decided to grab them real quick. He got milk, vegetables, seasonings, noodles, eggs, and some tofu. John is a vegetarian and likes to put tofu on his salads. Luckily, nobody else can stand the stuff, so he only needed to get it for him. On his way out, he passes by the frozen food items. He stops at some rather expensive ice cream that he had once and really liked. He debates if he wants to grab it. Alex would tell him to.

~Flashback~

“GET THE STUPID COCONUT!”

“I’m not getting the coconut. It’s forty dollars and I don’t even know if it’s ripe. We’ll get some next time.” Alex rolls his eyes and goes to grab it. Aaron pulls it away from him and sets it down. “No, Alex. We have fruit at home, I’ll just have some of that. I don’t need a coconut.”

“You need to learn to treat yourself. You deserve the coconut.” Aaron laughs.

“I’ll hold you to that when I get something you don’t like.”

~Flashback ended~

Aaron shakes his head and keeps walking. That ice cream would be gone in five minutes anyway. After he pays, he walks out and puts his stuff in the car. He sees something outside the store. He looks down at it.

“Can I get these and say it’s a treat for myself?” Aaron stares, having an internal battle for several minutes. He sighs, grabs them, and gets in his car. “Great, now I’ll have to make an extra stop to buy some things.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Lafayette stares at the tv with Hercules, Alex, and John. They’re watching the new version of DuckTales, all because Alex has an obsession. He absolutely loves musicals and learned that one of his favorite directors/actors, Lin-Manuel Miranda, voices Gizmoduck/Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. So, here they are. Binge Watching every episode of the new Ducktales and it is rather funny. They hear the door open to their house and Aaron comes in. He’s playing with his necklace, which is something he only does when nervous.

“Hey, guys? You know how you said I need to learn to treat myself more?” Alex looks up.

“Yeah, why?”

“I did.” He walks back out. A few seconds later, a small puppy with light blond fur and golden spots comes bounding in, jumping on Alex and licking him. John’s face becomes brighter than the sun.

“YOU GOT A PUPPY!?!”

“I got two.” Laf looks back over and sees Aaron holding another chocolate brown puppy, this one looking timider than the other. Lafayette shoots up.

“Can I hold it?” Aaron gives it up. Hercules looks at Aaron, giving him the classic ‘did you really just do that?’ look.

“Aaron-”

“I know what you’re about to say but hear me out. They were outside the store when I went to get groceries. There were only two of them and they didn’t have food or water. I only wanted to get one of them, but they were so attached. I was also afraid that someone would take them to that animal shelter that euthanizes the ones that aren’t picked fast enough. I even got leashes, collars, medicine, and tags! We’ll schedule a visit to the vet tomorrow to see if they’re okay.” Hercules sighs.

“You’re supposed to be the most rational one here.” He looks around at his three other boyfriends who were gushing about the pups. “Fine, we can keep them, just because we don’t know where else to put them. Do they have names?” Aaron smiles.

“The one that Lafayette has is a girl and I named her Theodosia. The spotted one, I called Philip. They seemed to like it. Theo’s calmer and seems almost shy. Philip is much higher energy and loves attention.” Aaron goes and grabs the rest of the groceries. He begins to put them in the kitchen. Hercules walks in after him.

“You know, when we tell you to not be afraid to treat yourself, we don’t usually mean get another live creature that we have to feed. Especially not two.”

“I know, but we’ve been talking about getting a dog for a while and I couldn’t imagine them two having to stay in a box for any longer.” Hercules feels something bump into his heel. He looks down, picking up Theo who scurried out of the room where all the excitement was happening. He begins to pet her and even feeds her a bit of bread on the counter.

“Congratulations, Theodosia. You’re the only sane one here.”


End file.
